Scuttlebutt
by Shirerose
Summary: During the dark days after Paraguay the Admiral gets a visitor.


**Nota Bene:**

Surprisingly enough Paraguay itself didn't bother me as much as it did a lot of other people. People are irrational when they are terrified and traumatized or angry. So I think that the way that whole adventure turned out spoke to the humanity of the characters, life is a lot more complicated than a Hallmark movie. That being said there is no excuse for some of the things said and done, while I'll be the first to say that Harm wasn't really at his best and made his share of mistakes I am also firmly of the opinion that he was out of all the players except Gunny the least at fault. This is a thought on causes for the Admiral's "recently hibernating bear" routine.

* * *

 **Scuttlebutt**

* * *

"Admiral Chegwidden"

"Sir"

Albert Jethro Chegwidden listened dully as his new yeomen's voice pierced through his foggy thoughts. He liked Coates but like some others that he knew she was stubborn to a fault.

"Sir, Admiral Boone to see you, sir"

The Admiral might have changed his mind right then and there if he could have seen the grin on the Petty Officer's face as she announced the retired admiral.

"Send him in Coates"

Tom Boone entered steadily and somewhat warily, there was a general air of gloom and despondency that he had never seen before in the JAG HQ and while he was pretty sure of the cause he was wasn't anxious to stir things up just yet.

The JAG himself looked despondent and vaguely annoyed, he also looked as though he hadn't slept in about two weeks.

"AJ" Tom said.

"Tom" the Admiral responded rather shortly.

"AJ, hell I don't know how to say this but I was in France last week and was in a small accident. Imagine my surprise when I meet one of your officers in the hospital as I was checking out.

AJ grimaced.

"You could have knocked me over with a feather when he told me he was no longer in the Navy…"

"I will not reinstate his commission Tom" declared the Admiral cutting into Boone's observation, "Look I know you like him but it went too far this time. I don't know what he told you and I can't say I think very highly of him using you as his emissary…"

"AJ, he wouldn't tell me why and you know both of us better than to think he would use me to get back his commission. I am curious now, what the hell happened? I thought you liked the man."

"I thought I knew him. I not really sure that I ever did now. Mac was TAD to the CIA in Paraguay and they missed their check-ins. Rabb was determined to go after her, so when I refused to let him run after her he flouted my authority and resigned."

"He saved Mac and Webb?" asked Boone, "I saw the Colonel on my way in."

"Yes, he also managed to destroy the Stinger missiles that Mac and Webb were originally after" finished the Admiral.

"And you wouldn't let him back? Hell, AJ I would have given the man a medal!"

"His paperwork was already processed!"

"He'd been gone days; you didn't sit on it?"

"I told you Tom, it was the last straw. I know you liked his father, I know you like him but he isn't a team player, he isn't dependable and he runs entirely on his emotion! I told him to drive a cab or wrestle alligators."

For the first time in the conversation the Admiral looked his old friend in the eye and Tom Boone thought that there with anger he saw a flicker of something else, shame perhaps.

"I think the last part hurt him more than not being allowed back. I am not entirely sure what came over me but I was deliberately cruel. There was this look in his eyes like someone had stabbed him in the back. He didn't fight it, I think I was expecting fireworks and all I got was resignation." AJ's voice was very soft as he finished.

"You called that boy undependable and told him to wrestle alligators? AJ he looked up to you and you know perfectly well that he has always been there when you needed him" said Boone hotly, "Of course he looked like he'd been betrayed. Because he had been by his commanding officer, I can't imagine why he'd want to come back even if he was offered the chance. I don't know that I ever want to come back to this office!"

The seated admiral watched as his friend walked swiftly to door and disappeared.

"And I don't know that I want to stay here" he said quietly to himself.


End file.
